Appreciation
by thebittersweetc
Summary: O problema é que você não valorizou o que tinha. Você não a valorizou, e agora nunca mais vai tê-la. [SasuSaku] [Tradução] [Original: Yellow Mask]


**Appreciation**

A seguinte fanfic (id: 4196540) é de autoria da Yellow Mask (id: 1033181). O que me pertence é apenas a tradução.

**Notas da Autora:**

Disclaimer: Eu não possuo Naruto.

Eu escrevi uma oneshot em primeira pessoa do ponto de vista do Sasuke (Twisted), então pensei em tentar uma na segunda pessoa. Novamente, este é o ponto de vista do Sasuke.

**Notas da Tradutora:**

_Appreciation _aqui tem duas traduções:

Apreciação = apreço, estima que se tem por (alguém ou algo);

Valorização = aumento da estima, da importância que se atribui a algo ou alguém;

Preferi não usar somente uma definição porque as duas se completam com termos distintos na nossa língua.

* * *

O problema é que você não valorizou o que tinha. Você - e muitos outros, pensando bem - não valorizaram Sakura e seus feitos. Alguns continuam na mesma.

Você certamente não. Cego, tão estupidamente arrogante e seguro de si, você nunca realmente apreciou a garota de cabelos rosa que sempre esteve no seu campo de visão, nas suas costas ou ao seu lado... até ela de repente não estar mais.

Quando estava em Oto, você pensava nela e nos outros ocasionalmente, mas a pontada de culpa era um incômodo desconhecido na sua garganta, então você tentou não pensar mais neles.

Então você retornou e a viu; mais velha, mais forte, bonita, respeitada e segura de si. Você quase não conseguia ver sua antiga companheira de time sob aquela mulher, mas ela aparecia às vezes como uma radiante estrela - quando gritava com Naruto, quando sorria para você, quando repreendia Kakashi por seus atrasos.

E agora você se pergunta como ninguém mais consegue ver o mesmo que você, por que pouquíssimas pessoas pareciam apreciar o que Sakura se tornara.

Mas você não pode atirar a primeira pedra, como diz o ditado. Você também não apreciou o que tinha, quando ela tinha doze anos e era inocente e nunca pensaria em te dizer não...

Ela te diz não com bastante frequência hoje em dia. Ela o critica, ri de você, te zomba, ignora você e os comentários ofensivos que parecem sair da sua boca por reflexo esses dias, à medida em que você fica cada vez mais desesperado por algum tipo de resposta dela. Algum tipo de indicação de que sua opinião ainda é importante para ela...

Mas ela não precisa mais da sua apreciação. Você não a deu, então ela aprendeu a viver sem. Ela não precisa da sua validação, da sua proteção...

Ela não precisa de você, ponto final.

Agora, em uma amarga inversão de papéis, é você quem precisa dela.

* * *

O monitor cardíaco apita e pisca ao fundo, um lembrete sutil do quão perto você chegou de perdê-la.

Outra missão de rank-A para ajudar uma vila sitiada, e Sakura estava muito ocupada tentando proteger uma grande quantidade de refugiados para realmente tomar conta de si mesma. Ela teve uma espada muito grande e larga enterrada direto em seu peito, e se ela não tivesse conseguido pelo menos diminuir o sangramento e reparar o pulmão quase instantaneamente, ela não estaria aqui agora.

Você promete fazê-la perder o hábito de tentar salvar a vida de todos, menos a dela.

A lâmina não alcançou seu coração, mas os médicos insistiram que ela passasse a noite e ficasse sob a vigilância do monitor cardíaco, que agora o informava quando o coração dela se contraia e em que frequência.

Mas é difícil ouvir alguma coisa além das gargalhadas exageradas de Naruto. Sakura está lhe contando sobre seus primeiros dias como estagiária naquele mesmo hospital. Kakashi está encostado na janela, mas seu olho enrugado denuncia seu próprio divertimento.

E você pensa que todos - os três - precisam dela muito mais do que ela já precisou de algum de vocês. Anos e anos atrás, quando tudo começou, você sabe que ninguém teria imaginado que chegaria a esse ponto. Naquela época, Sakura vivia nas sombras, esquecida, negligenciada...

Desvalorizada...

Mas agora ela é o sol no qual vocês três giram ao redor, o núcleo brilhante e ardente que os mantém unidos. Os três haviam sufocado e afogado em tragédias durante a maior parte de suas vidas, e embora pareça estranho que alguém que nunca tenha realmente passado pelas mesmas coisas que vocês possa ter se tornado tão essencial ao seu mundo... Sakura conseguiu.

Você pensa que Naruto é o coração, a grande que te motiva. Kakashi é o cérebro, frio e calculista, e ainda assim tendo sentimentos mais profundos do que ele gosta de admitir. E você é... os membros, talvez. Você se machuca, sangra e ataca, cheio de uma reatividade que não faz mais sentido, mas que está embutida em você afinal.

E Sakura... Sakura é a alma. O que ela traz para a equação é irreal, incalculável... mas sem ela, não há nada.

* * *

Você quer convidá-la para sair. Aquela devoção que uma vez você dera como certa, agora você quer de volta, uma vez que pode finalmente apreciá-la, apreciar o que ela vai lhe dar... mas você não o faz.

De certo, você não vai arriscar nada chamando-a para sair. Mesmo que ela não sinta mais o mesmo, ela não é tão cruel quanto você - ela não negará sua companhia, você não a perderá como amiga.

E ainda assim... você não a convida. Porque mataria algo em você ver sua expressão mudar, ver a tristeza e a simpatia nos olhos dela quando ela diz que não está interessada, que não tem mais os mesmos sentimentos.

Sendo perfeitamente honesto, você suspeita que é o "não tem mais"' que realmente o mataria. A ideia de que você poderia ter tido aquele amor, aquela devoção, se você tivesse sido um pouco mais gentil, se tivesse dito mais do que "obrigado'" todos esses anos atrás...

— Ei, Sasuke, quer comer ramen?

Por um momento, você congela, atordoado que essa oportunidade de ouro tenha caído em seu colo. Você pensou que ela tinha tivesse desistido de você, que nunca mais lhe convidaria para um encontro...

Mas, aparentemente, você hesitou por tempo demais, porque Sakura rebate em sua defesa. — Vamos - não é como se eu estivesse te chamando para um encontro ou algo assim. Afinal, eu tenho um namorado agora.

Você pisca e tenta manter sua aparência habitual de indiferença, mesmo quando algo dentro de você racha e sangra. É claro que ela tem um namorado, é claro que ela não está convidando você para um encontro; ela tem outra pessoa, alguém que a aprecia.

Ela não precisa de você.

Mas você ainda a segue até Ichiraku, determinado a apreciar o que tem.

Porque você cometeu o erro de não fazê-lo uma vez, e olha no que deu.

* * *

Agora que você sabe que Sakura tem um namorado, pequenas coisas que você ignorou antes começam a fazer sentido. A maneira como ela sorri em algumas manhãs - suavemente, sonhadoramente, como se soubesse de um segredo que ninguém mais sabe. O modo como ela abandona você, Kakashi e Naruto após a conclusão de uma missão e entrega de relatórios a Hokage.

Você sempre pensou que ela estava indo para o hospital... mas, aparentemente, ela está indo se encontrar com _Ele_.

Você não faz nenhum esforço para se lembrar do nome do namorado dela. Ela lhe contou sobre _Ele_ uma vezes, e a notícia de que ele era um civil - nem mesmo um ninja genin! - te enfureceu. Se ele fosse um ninja, você poderia desafiá-lo a um duelo e pelo menos teria sido capaz de descontar algumas de suas frustrações nele.

Você sabe que não tem o direito de sentir ciúmes, mas algo no seu estômago ainda se contorce quando ela desliza do assento no Ichiraku e se despede de você e Naruto, sabendo que ela está indo de encontro a _Ele_. Sabendo que ela o beijará, fará amor com ele, sabendo que um dia ela terá seu sobrenome seus filhos, enquanto você fica assistindo e desejando algo que nunca mais será seu.

A ironia da situação te sufoca.

* * *

Você não sabe muito. Um dos clones de Naruto veio até sua casa logo após uma missão, balbuciou uma história e que você tinha de ir para a Sakura imediatamente e confortá-la, e que se você não aparecesse, ele arrancaria seus preciosos olhos.

Você não sabe muito, mas o clone te disse que Sakura pegou o namorado a traindo. Aparentemente, ela voltou da missão, foi à casa _Dele_ surpreendê-lo... e se deparou com _Ele_ fazendo sexo com outra mulher.

Você sabe que Sakura provavelmente ficará chateada. Você sabe que Naruto ficará bravo - você entende.

Você está furioso. Você não pode tê-la porque _Ele a_ tem, e ele nem mesmo aprecia o que tem. _Ele_ não a está tratando da maneira que merece, e embora você seja o primeiro a admitir que provavelmente também não a trataria da maneira que ela merece, pelo menos você não sairia transando com outras mulheres!

Você vai para a casa de Sakura e tenta se lembrar do nome dele. Assim que souber o nome dele, poderá descobrir onde ele mora e, depois de descobrir onde ele mora, poderá matá-lo. Considerando sua própria força e o fato dele ser civil, não será difícil. Depois de explicar as circunstâncias para Tsunade, você tem certeza de que ela entenderá. Qualquer um que machuca a Sakura desse jeito merece morrer de uma maneira muito feia e incrivelmente dolorosa.

Você está ciente de que a lista de pessoas que machucaram a Sakura provavelmente inclui seu nome em algum lugar perto do topo, então, pela sua lógica, você merece morrer, mas você acha que vai pagar por seus pecados se livrando das pessoas abaixo de você.

Você e Naruto estão presos na posição embaraçosa de ter que fornecer chocolate e sorvete a Sakura e ouvi-la reclamar pelo resto da noite. Por um momento, você realmente considera exigir que Tsunade libere o Time 10 de sua atual missão, só para que a garota Yamanaka possa lidar com isso. Afinal, ela provavelmente sabe mais sobre confortar Sakura do que você (considerando seu histórico, às vezes você acha que até Gaara seria melhor em confortar Sakura do que você).

Então você e Naruto fazem os melhores amigos e colegas de equipe preocupados e a ouvem lamentar. Você descobre que _Ele_ foi o primeiro homem com quem ela teve relações sexuais e, embora você saiba que sexo dificilmente é um compromisso hoje em dia, você está com raiva porque o homem que ela permitiu lhe tocar tenha abusado tanto de sua confiança.

Não que você seja um bom exemplo - você já fez sexo antes, e não significou nada além de uma satisfação física pouco mais agradável que masturbação. Você já fez sexo antes e não sentiu nenhum tipo de consideração ou carinho pela mulher.

Afinal, havia muitas mulheres oferecidas em Oto, mais do que em Konoha. Porque tudo em Oto é sobre sobre ter poder de uma forma ou de outra, e se você não tem nenhum poder extraordinário em particular, inteligência ou habilidades... então seu corpo é uma das coisas que você pode usar. Muitas pessoas - homens e mulheres - se ofereceram a você, na esperança de que o aprendiz de Orochimaru lhes pagassem em favores.

Você aceitou apenas uma dessas ofertas.

E mesmo agora, você se diz que foi apenas coincidência a mulher ter cabelos bem clarinhos e que na penumbra do seu quarto eles pareciam rosados. Coincidência que você sempre abaixava o rosto dela, para só ver então cabelos rosados e pele pálida, e se sua mente acabasse imaginando olhos verdes e um rosto familiar e gentil... bem, você não poderia evitar, certo?

Mesmo naquela situação você não apreciou do que ela era para você. Você nunca a apreciou, e agora _Ele_ fez a mesma merda.

* * *

Você passa um tempo sem pensar _Nele_. Sakura está alegre de novo, aparentemente recuperada do final desastroso de seu relacionamento, e sorri e ri como se seu coração nunca tivesse se partido.

E então, quando você e Sakura estão voltando de uma missão, você _O _vê andando pela rua.

A postura de Sakura se torna rígida e tensa, e você conscientemente precisa suprimir a vontade de fazer algo prejudicial e permanente ao homem à sua frente.

Mas então _Ele_ olha para cima, vê Sakura e tem a ousadia de sorrir! — Ei, Sakura.

Sua coluna é tão rígida quanto o aço, e seus punhos se fecham com tanta força que você se preocupa que seus dedos possam quebrar. _Ele_ não deveria cumprimentá-la, falando com ela como se fossem velhos amigos - ele não tem o direito de olhar para ela depois do que fez!

Aparentemente, Sakura pensa o mesmo, porque seus lábios tremem. — Olha, eu não sei se você tem amnésia seletiva ou algo assim, mas... você me traiu! Eu não vou te tratar como amigo depois disso!

_Ele_ dá de ombros. — Vamos ser honestos um com o outro, Sakura... nós sabíamos que isso nunca iria durar de qualquer maneira. Eu posso ter dormido com outra pessoa, mas seu coração também não estava no relacionamento.

Você range os dentes e sente o gosto do ferro. Você não se importa se ele acha que o coração dela estava no relacionamento ou não, pelo menos ela foi fiel, o que já é muito mais do que _Ele_ pôde fazer.

Sakura parece estar tentando se conter para não socá-lo quando ele continua.

— Quero dizer, você nunca esteve apaixonada por mim - você estava apenas me usando para tentar superar aquele te descartou como se você fosse lixo.

Os olhos _Dele _se voltam para você, mas você mal percebe. Você está fumegando. Há outro! Outro desses idiotas com os quais Sakura se envolve e que não a trata como ela merece. Você quer sacudi-la, gritar para ela que ela deveria sair com e namorar alguém que lhe dê o seu devido valor.

As palavras _Dele _aparentemente deixam Sakura sem palavras, porque ela apenas o encara enquanto ele se afasta. Os olhos dela se voltam para você e depois não estão mais, como se envergonhados.

E você já não aguenta mais.

— Venha comigo. — Você a instrui, segurando sua mão e arrastando-a pela rua.

— Para onde? — Ela pergunta inexpressivamente enquanto você calcula mentalmente quanto dinheiro tem na sua carteira.

— Apenas venha.

Ela revira os olhos e segue você, mas trava quando você a leva para um restaurante casual e a direciona para uma das mesas. — O que é isso? O que você está fazendo?

— Vamos ter um encontro. — Você a informa, grato por sua voz sair em seu tom habitual e não afetado, sem revelar nenhuma das incertezas que se contorcem sob sua pele enquanto você espera que ela não lhe dê um tapa na cara ou ria da sua cara.

A boca dela se abre em espanto quando ela olha para você.

Pelo menos ela não está te batendo ou ridicularizando, mas você esperava mais do que um olhar vazio.

— Se você vai ter um namorado, que seja alguém que valorize você. — Você murmura, resistindo à vontade de se contorcer.

Ela pisca uma, duas vezes e depois sorri.

"OK."

**Fim.**

* * *

**N/A:** Caso vocês não tenham entendido, a pessoa que o ex-namorado da Sakura está se referindo é o Sasuke.


End file.
